legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynderklaw
The lion Cynderklaw 'was the founder and first ruler of the Cyndicate, formally styled as '''Cynderklaw I Flameborn of House Inflammus, rightful heir to the Inferno Throne, rightful King of the Crawlers and the First Tribes, Protector of the Seven Domains, the Father of Fire, the ''Charkhal of the Great Flare Field, the King Under Hell, the Reburnt, the Melter of Chains. Cynderklaw, a great warrior and charismatic man in his youth, attempted to take the Chiman Throne from King Lagravis through conquest in the war known as Cynder's Rebellion. He was eventually defeated and driven into hiding to avoid execution. In his exile, Cynderklaw founded the Cyndicate and became a central figure in the sale of the illegal drug Eternus during the period of the Great Substance Ban. History Originally the head Lion engineer, Linoxus worked making machines for the lion tribe. However, somehow, a certain book came into his possession. That's when he started acting strange to say the least. He became obsessed with burning and fire. This lead his comrades to express concern. Nonetheless, they sent him on a mission to attack the Wolves. Linoxus responded by burning down the forest and planting explosives which would be rigged to explode later. After the battle, he had greatly changed, now calling himself Cynderklaw and donning a gasmask to protect himself from all the smoke. He kept talking about reckoning and things having to do with eternal damnation of the tribes. Everyone knew something was going on, but no one had the courage to actually kick him out of the Lion Tribe. Soon, it came to the knowledge of the tribes that the book he possessed was somehow controlling everything that was happening to the Lion. It bid him to make a suit for himself that would amplify his powers before telling him to get more followers. Before they could stop him, he used the book to infect two Eagles, creating Voltchar and Windwing. These three started calling themselves the Cyndicate and went on a rampage, turning tribe members and seemingly causing random destruction. Cynder (being skilled as an engineer) also made rudimentary, horrific, robotic versions of the Chimians, dubbed Autochimians. The Cyndicate was threatening the very way of life. In fact, the wolves had actually volunteered to join the Cyndicate. This wasn't a group of dangerous vagabonds, it was an army. Cynderklaw was gaining members to his cause while the defenders of Chima were preparing for a final defense. However, the main point here was the introduction of the person operating things behind the scenes. The god Janus was actually using Cynder and the others through the book! In fact, the goal of all of this was to bring Janus into an animate form. To do this, they had to hold a ritual in Mt. Cavora. Unfortunately for them, this was the most guarded place in Chima, with Lions, Eagles, and Gorillas defending it from harm. Cynderklaw eventually united all the evil tribes (Ice, Dark, and original), but soon vanished from the scene. It was widely unknown where he had been until recently, when his suit was reanimated and the essence of Linoxus began inhabiting it. Linoxus revealed that Cynderklaw himself was extracted from what was left of their shell and that Cynderklaw is now a servant to Janus himself. Linoxus also noted that he plans to migrate to a new world. Cynderklaw's current location is unknown. Personality As Linoxus, he was caring and seemed mild mannered. However, he always did feel irked that the Lions would not take an aggressive role. As Cynder, he was aggressive, cruel, and has rapid mood swings. One minute he could be helping you win the war, but the next minute, he might be fighting you. However, he still retains a twisted sense of honor and respects people who he sees as worthy. Also, he is extremely delusional and a bit idiotic when not in blood-frenzied combat or tense situations (or at least situations that he deems as non-intense). This can lead to humorous scenes. Cynder has since regressed, becoming more bestial without even thinking or being able to use logic of any kind. While he does speak, it is simply jargon strung together with no actual meaning to it. However, he is able to solve complex puzzles, though he would rather just destroy anything in his path. Appearance As Linoxus, he resembled a 47-year-old Lion with a dark red mane. Cynder is constantly in his suit, which, according to him, cannot come off. It is a large bulky suit seemingly made of a rock-hard metal. However, it is airtight and seemingly powered by the Chi/furnace on its back. However, Cynderklaw has now become simply an essence in his armor. Nothing physical of either of them actually exists anymore. Weapons and Gear His current weapons of choice are a Dark Chi chainsword, Immoltuizer Mk 5-CK, twin fire daggers, J.C.'s magnet, and the Janus Book. His suit can also burn at temperatures well over boiling and can cause surrounding materials to spontaneously combust. It is shown to be tough, being airtight, able to take massive amounts of damage, and able to withstand being underwater, in poison, or in outer space. He weighs approximately 3 metric tons with the suit, which can prove quite problematic when he wishes to, say, cross bridges. Linoxus utilizes a black Valious with an orange glowing Chi center. Notes *He used to utilize a process known as Cynderlogic. This is when you get a rational idea, and twist it till it doesn't make sense or is blown out of proportion. An example goes as follows: To kill Jai (rational thought): Get every tribe leader at a table and make sure Jai sits directly to your left. Punch person to your left, they will get upset, but see you are , and thus will take their anger out on the person sitting to their left. This repeats: Push comes to shove, shove goes to punch, punch goes to stab, stab goes to shoot Jai in the head. A good example of Cynderlogic. Category:Cyndicate Category:Fan Characters